Enemies showers dreams
by Vampire-hunting-angel
Summary: After a hot school day Joey and Kaiba take a shower not knowing that they would see eachother naked but they did and that hase a weard effect on them.
1. Chapter 1

It was a very hot autumn school day, so the teacher decided that today was good day to be outside.

As much as Joey liked PE, today was not a day he did.

Today was a rear occasion when Kaiba honored the class by participating. Because Kaiba didn't have anything batter to do he annoyed Joey. Joey thought of outrunning Kaiba, no such luck because Kaiba with his long legs could easily keep up with him. Joey wouldn't mind if it weren't for the remarkes he made like:

"Should I throw you a stick to fetch it",

"I thought dogs were faster than humans" and

"Shouldn't you have batter cardio from running after the squirrels in the park?"

Joey got back at Kaiba by tackling him during the game which led to wrestling until the teacher broke them apart. The rest of the hour was uneventful.

After the class most students didn't shower in the school, it was the last class that day, so why shower in public if you can go home and do it in private without anyone watching.

Kaiba on the other hand didn't have the time to go home and shower and he couldn't go to work sweaty like a pig. So he had to resolve to showering in the school.

Joey was saying goodbye to his friends so they asked him why isn't he coming with them.

"As much as I want to, I feel like a mud pie with all this sweat mud and grass on me. So I'm gonna take a shower in the school it's probably abundant anyway"

The Gang went there way and Joey to the locker room. He was taking off his cloths when he heard water running

*Well it seems I was wrong about being alone. Who cares it's not like the first time showering with a guy.*

He grabbed his towel put it around his hips and made his way to the divine spray of water that will relive him of the itchy feeling on his skin. A few more steps and he stopped in his track breath hitched in his throat and eyes glued on the tall figure standing there.

Eyes closed leaning on the wall enjoying the feeling of warm water slipping down his body. With his back to the entrance he didn't see Joey standing there rooted to the ground staring at him swallowing hard

Joey *Stop it! It's just Kaiba no big deal…OH MY GOD he turned around and now I can see his baby dragon..and it is a _big deal. _I don't know of which I should be more afraid Kaiba catching me looking at him or the weird feeling in my gut. Just go under the shower the furthest away from him and act like nothing's wrong*

With that thought Joey made his way on shaky legs into the opposite corner of Kaiba.

Kaiba opened his eyes when he heard another Shower being used, he looked over and saw Joey awkwardly standing there in the corner under the spray of water. Kaiba figured that Joey just probably didn't feel comfortable with him there. Kaiba also didn't want a weird scene like fighting naked in the schools shower. So he decided he was clean enough, turned off the water and left without looking around.

Joey was relieved that Kaiba left but it didn't last long. Even if Kaiba wasn't there in body he was in spirit, batter sad he was there in Joeys mined as flashing pictures and films of him under the shower. Joey remembered every move Kaiba made and he couldn't stop himself from remembering it over and over again. Even if he was only remembering it he still got the felling in his gut and it was rapidly spreading all over his body becoming hot and tingling. In front of his inner eye rolled the film of Kaiba turning around showing everything to him. Joey didn't know anymore if he is really remembering or is his mined making things up when he is watching a scene where Kaiba is running his soapy hands over himself. But Joey did know that he was really having a boner because of his oh so hated enemy.

He couldn't stop himself when his hand automatically slipped down from his hear over his neck chest belly to his excited member and gave it a light squeeze. His need was fogging his thinking forgetting where he was, continuing to rub himself to thoughts of Kaiba. With his eyes tightly closed hands on himself roughly moving in a fast pace thinking it is Kaiba doing this to him Joey came with a laud moan. After his breath was back to normal he came back to his senses and realized he just masturbated in a public shower while fantasizing about his enemy doing dirty things to him.

Kaiba had reached his limo having the felling something is missing. He looked at his wrist to check how much time he had when he realized he left behind he's watch after the fast leave. The watch was fairly expensive and he's favorite, so he turned and made his way back. When he stepped in the showers he couldn't decide if the scene in front of him was a blessing or a curse.

Shower still running eyes shut hand gliding over the erection up and down up down up thumb rubbing the tip and down again.

Kaiba couldn't make himself look away. He stayed there and watched until Joey moaned his relies and broth Kaiba back from is trance. Kaiba decided he could always buy a new watch and so made a dash before the not so innocent puppy could notice him.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :D**


	2. Chapter 2

It was early morning in Domino and the sun was just starting to show over the horizon. Moste people were still buried in their beds under warm covers. That was not the case of a young CO.

Kaiba had jet again pulled an allnighter. His company was the best and you have to do something for it to be and stay at the top. But that wasn't the only reason for the working. The scene yesterday didn't leave him alone and it unsettled him. Seto decided it was bugging him only because it was still a fresh memory and it was the seeing someone doing that. Someone other than himself, that is. So to forget everything he buried his nose in work.

Kaiba looked at his wrist *Damned why do I always forget I don't have the watch anymore* it was the fifth time he looked only to remember he left it to the mercy of the world. He looked at his computer digital clock and decided it was time to get ready for school.

In another part of the city there was Joey lying on his bed wide awake, what was very untypical for him. Joey was known to be very fond of sleeping. He many times was late to class because of oversleeping and sometimes engaging in it during class.

A laud buzz startled Joey. He lookedaround his room and saw his alarm clock telling him to wake up, which was kind of funny because he was never really asleep. You see, yesterday Joey went to bad like he always did and quite soon light slumber took over.

There was only darkness, a few moments passed and there was a ray of light. Joey moved closer when he noticed it was a ray of water. Out of nowhere there was a body standing under the water. The person turned, Joey was praying it wasn't the one he thought it was but knew he didn't have that much luck when he looked into deep blue eyes. And that was the moment he woke up.

This falling asleep dreaming waking up, happened quite a few times until Joey decided there was no point in trying to sleep when he knew he was just going to wake up a few minutes later, becouse of a dream that just didn't want to leave him alone.

So that brings us to the present where Joey is in school on time trying his best to stay awake during the most boring lecture.

Joey knew something was wrong when instead of the balding old man there was Kaiba giving the lesson.

"I see you don't have any interest in this subject! And yes with that I mean you Wheeler. So I decided to make it more interesting for you with a quiz and you get a reward for every right answer"

With that Kaiba started to ask different questions to which Joey didn't have a clue how to answer. After the sixed question Joey had a flash of wisdom and answered. Kaiba undid his tie and put it on the table asking another question.

Joey didn't get it, he was sure he answered right and where was his reward? While he was grumbling over this in his head, his mouth on its own occur answer the questions. And there it was. Kaiba took off a piece of clothing for every right answer. Now he was standing in front of Joey in his boxers and socks.

Joey couldn't care less if it was a dream or if Kaiba really decided to strip in front of the class. The only thing on Joey mined was that he really wanted to touch the man in front of him. He wanted to map out every centimeter of the body with his hands and even if the whole class will witness it.

Joey reached out moved forward to hug the lean figure when all he grasped was thin air. He wasn't prepared for nothing to be there he leaned over to much that made him unbalanced and sand him to the ground.

Joey woke up sprawled on the floor, with everybody staring at him. The teacher, which once again was the balding old man, opened his mouth to say something but the bell was faster announcing the end of the class. No one paid attention to Joey anymore it was quite commonly known that Joey falls asleep in class and so everyone went their own way and left the startled blonde alone.

Joey after that tried his best to avoid a certain brunette. It was going outstandingly good, what he didn't know was that the certain brunette was doing the same thing.

Joey however made the mistake of falling asleep in the last class. He noticed it when Kaiba casually walked into the classroom naked. Joey squealed aloud and woke himself up. He disoriented looked around meeting staring blue eyes that fixated him to the spot. That moment he realized that tonight he again will not get any sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey**

**Thanks to all that are reading this story and to all that commented (I tried to answer but there were complications and I tried many times but it just didn't want to post)anyways I never thought that people will actually like my story and now I'm afraid that you'll be disappointed at the end because the ending is kinda lame but I like it and I don't know how to do it better, but for now I hope you like this chapter. Thanks again :D**

**

* * *

**

Kaiba avoided Joey as best as he could. He's plane was to let grass grow over the whole thing and forget everything about the incident, like it never happened. He of course didn't plan on skipping classes just because of this. He did his best to not look a certain direction but that's hard to accomplish when you hear a laved bang from that direction. Kaiba glanced that way and noticed that the pup was on the floor.

*falling asleep in class like always and this time accomplishing to actually falling out of his seat. He should not be allowed to sleep so untroubled when I'm in such misery because of him!*

Kaiba now knew that when you don't want to think about a certain thing you end up thinking about it even more.

It was the lest class that day. When Kaiba finally managed to stop the slideshow in his head, there was a loud squeal and he automatically looked what it was. He knew it was a mistake when he once again was in trance unable to look away from those warm brawn eyes. It felt like ages until he was able to look away.

The second the bell announced the end of the school day, Kaiba was out the door, making a list in his head of things he had to do to distract himself.

The sky was black, almost no stars were visible. The streets were dark except an occasional street lamp or maybe a light in the window here and there.

Kiba rubbed his tired eyes that were burning from looking at the computer all the time. Deciding to call it a day, he made his way home.

Kaiba made the decision to ignore the incident until the memories were not so clear anymore and then forget them all together. What he didn't count on was that memories could have a mined of their own and this memories decided to go after him and pay him a little visit when he least expected them.

Kaiba was once again in the school shower, which was a bit suspicious since he wouldn't remember having PE that day. He skeptically looked around. No one was there. Turning on the water he stepped under the spray. Kaiba could swear he only blinked for a split second but out of nowhere there was Joey standing in front of him, looking up with those big brawn eyes giving him the puppy dog look and a pout was on his lips.

Kaiba was shocked but did not let it show "what do you want?"

Joey "I was a naughty puppy making myself dirty and now I need my master to clean me"

Kaiba "What?"

Kaiba couldn't understand what was going on. Did he just hear that right or was this some kind of joke or maybe revenge?

Joey seem to take the 'what' as a command to tell what he did.

Joey "Well I tool a bad word in my mouth." Looking up at Kaiba innocently.

To Kaiba it seemed like he was watching the scene outside his body and had no power over what was happening.

Kaiba "Well then we will need to clean that dirty mouth of yours..maybe wash it out with soup so you won't do it again?..but then again I have a better way."

He pulled Joey closer and roughly kissed him. Joey willingly opened his mouth to let his master clean it.

Kaiba "What else did you get dirty?"

Joey "I got so excited to see you again I got hot all over and touched everywhere with my dirty hands"

Kaiba "Did you play with your nipples?" he glides his hands over Joeys chest.

Joey "Yes I touched them"

With that Kaiba gave each of the nipples attention by licking them.

Kaiba " I know you played with this" squeezes Joeys member "but did you get dirty there?" he lightly pokes Joeys entrance with his fingers.

Joey "No I didn't, I haven't done that…ever"

Kaiba "you didn't? ...well it got dirty" he lightly pushes on finger in "it seems you didn't take care of it properly"

Joey "I'm sorry I'm so useless"

Kaiba "Don't trouble your pretty head with it I'll take care of it"

He added another finger reputedly pushed them in and out. Scissors the fingers and then rubes them on different places until Joey's wriggling in anticipation.

Kaiba "It seems we'll need something bigger to clean you properly"

Joey "Yes pleas master"

Kaiba shot up from his bed. He never remembered what he dreamt but this time he knew every small detail, especially the hushed voice and lust filled eyes from Joey when he bagged him. There was no denying that he was bothered by all this. He vow to himself that he wasn't going anywhere near the blonde until he got all of this out of his head.

He really needed a cold shower.

It didn't work. He just couldn't calm down and there was no other way than to take_ matters into he's own hands._ When he did, happened the thing he wanted to avoid. He imagined he was slamming into Joey.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaiba was not pleased with himself; he was not pleased with his thinking, his dreams end especially not with the betrayal of his body.

*Lusting after the mutt? This is not healthy, why did I have to get myself into this? I was perfectly fine until now but something had to go wrong. Why do I have to suffer like this! If I wouldn't have run away if I had made my presence known, I could now taunt Joey. The embarrassment I could have caused him, but no I had to run and now I carry the consequences, I'm the one suffering I could have made him suffer or batter bag for mercy and then I would use that to make…. Stop it Seto don't go down that road again…I will not go anywhere near that dog until I get myself back to normal*

What Kaiba didn't know is that the person who hunted him was having similar thoughts like him. Joey just couldn't control his own mined anymore. He tried to duel but that brought pictures of Kaiba defeating him in a duel standing over him with his evil smirk on his lips telling him what punishment awaits him that he will make him wear dog ears and a tail and nothing else that he will….and there are those thoughts again. Joey tried everything to distract himself even cleaning his room and learning but everything ended up with thinking about Kaiba.

One moment Joey remembered how they fought in school or anywhere else for that matter they always fought when they see each other and that really scared him. If that would happen now Joey really didn't know if he could handle the nearness and he sure wouldn't be able to conceal his _emotions_. Because even when he is with his friends, if they mention Kaiba he twitches or jumps, his thoughts get clouded and one time he got so carried away with his daydream he actually started drooling.*Thank God everyone thought it was because lunch break was nearing. There is no chance I could control myself if Kaiba was standing in front of me*

Joey couldn't imagine what his friend would think of him if they found out he was starting to fall for his enemy. Oh how the words falling in love fit. Because he was falling, falling badly and is only waiting for the painful stop that is just bound to happen.

A week had past and Kaiba hasn't shown for any of the classes. Joey was relived at first. It fitted perfectly with his plan to avoid Seto at any cost and yes he called Kaiba by his given name. It dose that to you after thinking so much about one person automatically puts you on first name basis. But Joey soon realized even if he avoided Seto he had seen him in class or maybe a glimpse here and there, but now was different. Joey didn't see him at all and that made him depressed. Like there was a hand having a hold of his heart and squeezing it every time Joey noticed that again this class Kaiba wouldn't show. Every day his heart was crushed because of the multiple squeezing.

Joey was never good at hiding his feelings and when the second week went by with no dose of Kaiba, his friend were getting seriously worried about him. Joey almost never smiled he seemed to be in deep thoughts all the time, looked at the door more often than usual and that at the start of the class instead at the end like he did when he wanted to be already out of there.

Tristan made the situation unintentionally worse when he in a joke asked if someone died. That didn't settle well with Joey. He was dying of missing Seto too much and now there were thoughts like *what if Setos hurt, what if he has an incurable disease or…what...if he's…dead.*

Joey almost started crying in front of everyone because of those dark shadows in his head, the only thing comforting him was that if Seto died it sure would've been all over the media by now. But those thoughts didn't work too much there were still too many other bad things that could have been the cause of Setos absence.

Joey was once again swimming in his thoughts alone in his room. He would give up every memory in his head just to see a glimpse of the real Seto. Joey was staring into space when a thought hit him. He had to blink a few times, he couldn't believe he had the answer in front of his nose all this time, why didn't he remember it sooner. He jumped to his feet and made few long steps to his drawers. Opening them he saw the object he was looking for. All the drawers were a mess everything stuffed into them except one, it was almost empty only one object in it. Setos watch.

Joey grabbed the watch and ran out of his house. He pushed himself to run like he never did he just couldn't get to the house fast enough, he finally hade an excuse to look for Seto. Reaching his destination he rang the bell, his heart pounding in his chest and clenching his throat. His heart soon sank and disappointment showed clearly on his face. Joey completely forgot that there would be a possibility that Seto wasn't home. At the door was Mokoba asking Joey what's wrong but Joey was so out of it he didn't give any response what so ever. Mokoba followed Joeys sad look and noticed he was looking at the watch in his hands. Mokoba was a clever fellow and noticed what was happening.

Joey snapped out of his trance when he heard Setos name being mentioned, he looked at Mokoba "what were you saying?"

Mokoba "I sad you could wait for Seto to give him his watch back and talk about what is so important that made you come here in the middle of the night"

Joey only then noticed it was dark outside and even thou he was looking at the watch the whole time he only now noticed it was 9:30 pm.

Joey and Mokoba were watching a film when Mokoba jumped up "oh I just remembered I still have a bag of chips, I'll go get them"

Joey was left alone and it was then that the wheals in his head started turning *I'm in Setos house, maybe he sat at the same place as I am now and that's all thanks to you (looks down at the watch that never left his hand since he picked it up at home) now that I think about it Mokoba could have just taken the watch and send me off, so why am I still here… Oh yeah I have something important to tell Seto….but what…actually I never meant to speak to him I just wanted to give him his watch back so I could see him…Why did I think I needed to talk to him..* Joey was brought out of his thoughts by the voice he so longed to hear and if he turned he will see him.

While Joey was deep in thought Mokoba ran to the door to great his big brother.

Kaiba had just came home when his brother came running. That wasn't so unusual, the weird thing was he was telling him that Joey was there to bring back his watch and that Seto has to be nice and watch what he says because Joey seems to be out of himself.

Seto stepped into the living room and saw him, the one that turned his world upside down in only a couple of days. The one that made Seto suffer with just being in the same room as him, but Seto knew he was in much more pain when he couldn't see the puppy. He saw Joey on the couch staring unblinking at his lap. Joey had only a T-shirt and blue jeans on *did he really run here in only that it's freezing outside?*

Kaiba "Mokoba tells me you have my watch and something important to talk about?"

Seto could see Joeys head shoot up and then slowly turn around. They were only staring at each other for a few seconds. Out of nowhere Joey jumped up from the couch and before either knew it, Joey was tightly hugging Seto. Head buried in the taller ones chest Joey tried to make himself flat as possible so he could get the more contact with the brunette. Seto could hear a sob before Joey removed his head but not breaking the hug.

Joey "I'm so sorry, I ruined your shirt, I didn't meant to" he looked up.

Seto now could see Joeys face, lines of tears evident on his cheeks and bid drops in his eyes threatening to spill anytime. Joey was afraid that Seto was angry with him for getting his tears on his shirt and Joey wasn't ready to let go just jet. He only got his Seto back and he couldn't bear if Seto got angry, yelled at him and push him away. Joey looked at Setos eyes to see how angry he is with him, but the only thing he could see was surprise. When he saw the shock on Setos face Joey realized that he just hugged and cried on his years long enemy.

Joey "I I..I uh I mean I sorry I don't know what got over me, but you didn't come to school and Tristan sad someone died and I couldn't stand if you would and you weren't in school and I had to see your still here and I missed you and and and why did you leave me I can't stand it and and I I you I.. you will just laugh in my face but I love you"

Joey couldn't believe he just blurted that out. His stomach was doing flips and he just wanted that earth would split open and swallow him. So he did the next best thing, he tried to run for it, what he didn't accomplish is to notice that during his speech Seto put his arms around him to hug him plus he had a feeling Joey would try to run.

Seto "I thought you were a carefree cheerful puppy, while I was in pain because of this weird fallings and dreams, but now I can see you suffer from the same symptoms"

Joey "What?...am I dreaming again.. Don't tell me you're going t start taking off your clothes"

Seto "interesting dream but let's start slow"

With that Seto captured Joeys lips in a sweet tender kiss.

The End


End file.
